Boiler Room
The Boiler Room is the basement of the Dance Club. It is a place most notable for holding the last six editions of The Penguin Times, called the "Old News". This room can either be accessed from a speaker in the Dance Club, green door in the Cave, or via Spy Phone. History According to the Book Room's Library book "Truth or Dare", the Boiler Room once had no electricity, and was dark. The "Keeper of the Boiler Room," or just the "Keeper", is a green puffle found on the bottom-right speaker of the Dance Club. This room can be accessed by the top-right speaker in the Night Club or the green door of the pool. The boiler was once broken by Herbert. P. Bear in Mission #8. It also has the last six Club Penguin Times issues. It appeared in Penguin Chat 3, though it was secret then. Trivia *Unlike the Cave and the Mine, this room was not flooded during the 2007 Waddle On Water Party, even though water was spilling underneath the entrance to the Cave. *The Boiler Room had lots of bugs and glitches so it closed during January 2006 - March 2006. *Herbert P. Bear destroyed a pipe in the Mission 8 in the Boiler Room, and you had to fix it by putting the pieces together. *The DS Dancing Penguin was scared to go in the Boiler Room when they heard the loud crash. *The Dance Club music can be heard faintly in the background but when there is a party the music can not be heard. Parties *During the 2005, 2006,2007 April Fool's Parties, the heater turned into a pot full of boiling water with a triangular sign that said "! CAUTION: HOT". Also, on top of the Old News cabinet there was a timer, that after 30 seconds a box next to the pot would bust open and a Jack-In-The-Box would come out. *During the 2008 Summer Water Party there was a big tank which was marked H2O. It held water because H2O stands for 2 hydrogen atoms and 1 oxygen atom, in other words, water. *During the Medieval Party 2008, the Boiler Room had an Anvil Maker 3000 which gave you the anvil pin. *During the Medieval Party 2009, the Boiler room had a Pin Maker 3000 which gave you the crown pin. *During the 4th Year Anniversary Party, there was a 4th Year Anniversary Cake Pin. Pins *Baseball Pin *Snow Shovel Pin *Book Pin *Anvil Pin *150th Newspaper Pin *Crown Pin *Beach Umbrella Pin *4th Year Anniversary Cake Pin *Compass Pin Gallery Image:Old_Newspapers.PNG|The file cabinet with older editions of The Penguin Times. Image:Penguin_3_boiler_room.PNG|The Boiler Room in Penguin Chat 3. Image:Vintage Boiler Room.png|The Boiler Room without electricity. Image:100 Issue Boiler Room.jpg|The Boiler Room celebrating the 100th Issue of The Penguin Times. Image:Water_Party@Mine_pic.jpg|The Boiler Room during the 2007 Water Party. Image:Cpboilerrmaprilfools1.png|The Boiler Room 15 seconds after enter on April Fool's Day 2008, 2009 and 2010 Parties. Image:Medieval_Boiler_Room.PNG|The Boiler Room during the Medieval Party in May 2008. Also known as "The Smithy" during that party. Image:Boilerroomnews.PNG|The Old News icon accessible in the bottom right corner of the screen. Tehboiler.png|The Boiler Room's boiler SWF Objects *Boiler Room *Member Party 2009 See also *Old News *Underground *Night Club *Map